Can't Fight the Moonlight
by Jyuu
Summary: A NALINKER songfic to Leann(sp?!) Rimes' "Can't Fight the Moonlight." Written pretty well(I hope!)! R/R peeps!


A/N: M'kay. I was in the mood for a songfic, and I heard this song from the almighty Evil Eevee and, like all the songs she tells me to listen to, I fell in love with it. Then I thought, well, what has stuff to do with a moon in it? And NO, I was not gonna write a SM fic. Harumph. I finally decided on making it a Nalink, cuz the Gerudo symbol (which I found out is actually the Arab flag... ^^;) is a moon with a star. NALINKERS FOREVER!!! ::deep breath:: And dun give me crap about Nabooru and Link's ages. For all you know Nabooru could just be tall. So, um. hope ya like it! And pweese check out mah other songfic, "Best Years of Our Lives." It's hard to get many reviews on a Digimon or DBZ fic, cuz there's sooooo many of them and no one can ever read them, so it'd make me happy-like and stuff! Sanku!  
  
(You know what I realized? This fic also goes very well with the Love Hina song "Pure Snow." Try it with both songs, see what happens. ^~)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, which includes Zelda and the lyrics.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^*^*^^**^**^^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^* *^*^*^^*^*  
  
Nabooru sat, bored, at the annual "Hyrule's Destiny" meeting. It was where all the Sages, Royal Family members, and village leaders came to discuss Din knows what. She was mighty bored, and was on the verge of falling asleep. The Gerudo was leaning back in her chair while trying to balance a pencil on her nose. Princess Zelda was droning on about taxes and s h i t, and Nabooru was just not in the mood. She looked over to Zelda's left and saw Link (adult, thank you very much) falling asleep next to him. She chuckled, which made her loose her balance and fall over with a loud thud. Everyone turned their attention to her, and she blushed.  
  
"Oops," she said sheepishly. They all just rolled their eyes, and Zelda continued. She caught Link's eye and winked as she picked herself up. He looked like he was about to explode from laughter.  
  
"Blah, blah, blahdy blah blah, blah," droned on Zelda. Nabooru crossed her eyes at the Hero of Time. He responded by making faces at her. They kept this up until Link could take it no more and started cracking up.  
  
"Why Link!" scolded Nabooru. "You should know better than to play around at a 'Hyrule's Destiny' meeting!" Zelda rolled her eyes again, along with everyone else.  
  
"May we PLEASE continue?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure. Don't mind me," said Link, shooting a look at Nabooru. She just grinned.  
  
"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, blah, blah, bladditydi blah." Nabooru resumed her balancing act, and Link fell back asleep. Just like they did at every meeting. These two were not happy to be in a cramped, formal meeting- they preferred to be constantly active. Eventually the meeting ended, and every dispersed and talked quietly. Link and Nabooru "politely" excused themselves by pushing through the crowd quickly.  
  
//Under a lover's sky  
  
I'm gonna be with you  
  
And no one's gonna be around  
  
If you think that you won't fall  
  
Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down  
  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling so right  
  
It will steal your heart tonight\\  
  
"Phew! Am I glad that's over," said Nabooru, sighing with relief.  
  
"You and me both," agreed Link. The two stood on a balcony outside the meeting room. "If I had to take just one more minute of that."  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Are you staying here tonight?" asked Link, suddenly changing the subject.  
  
"Oh, um. I dunno. Are you?" Nabooru replied.  
  
"I dunno either. I could easily make it home tonight, but I don't really know if I want to."  
  
"Same."  
  
//You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart\\  
  
"Uhm." said Nabooru, suddenly at a loss for words. ".wow, the moon's pretty tonight now isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. it's beautiful." said Link, still looking at her. A cool wind blew and Nabooru, in her small Gerudo garb, shivered. Link pulled out a jacket from his pack and gave it to her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
//There's no escaping love  
  
Once a gentle breeze (once a gentle breeze)  
  
Sweeps it's spell upon your heart  
  
And no matter what you think  
  
It won't be too long  
  
'Till your in my arms//  
  
"Say, Nabooru, why did you not dress up tonight? Zelda's wearing her best gown and little Saria's in her best too.. And Raru was even wearing a tie!" Nabooru shrugged.  
  
"Why should I spend my time beautifying myself for those guys?"  
  
"I think you're beautiful anyway," said Link quietly, looking into her gold eyes. She blushed a deep red and her face matched her hair.  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
//Underneath the starlight starlight  
  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
  
It will steal your heart tonight\\  
  
"Nabooru?" Link asked softly.  
  
"Yes, Link?" The boy took a deep breath.  
  
"Do you... uh..." He looked down and twiddled his thumbs. A confused look crossed the Gerudo leader's face. Link kept trying to make himself breathe and continue.  
  
"Uh... Um..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Er.." Link, deciding to give up on actually telling her, just leaned over and kissed her straight on the lips.  
  
//You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
  
No-o you can't fight it  
  
No-o matter what you do  
  
The night is gonna get to you!\\  
  
Nabooru's eyes widened in shock, but then she closed them and began to kiss back. Unbeknownst to the two lovebirds (^~) all the members of the meeting were watching out a window and applauding. Some had tears in their eyes. Darunia was even going around, collecting money from people who had bet against them(?!).  
  
\\(Your gonna know)  
  
(That I know)  
  
Don't try you're never gonna win//  
  
Link pulled away from lack of breath and blushed.  
  
"S-sorry..."  
  
"Don't be! I've kinda...uh..wanted to do that for quite a while, actually." Nabooru smiled a faint smile up at Link. His eyes lit up.  
  
"Seriously?" The girl nodded.  
  
"Yup."  
  
//Underneath the starlight starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling so right  
  
It will steal your heart tonight\\  
  
"So, um, have you figured out where you're going to stay?" inquired Link.  
  
"Yeah. I think I'll stay the night here tonight. In the west wing." The west wing of the castle was the most far off from any other. Link grinned.  
  
"I think I will too."  
  
//You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
  
No-o you can't fight it\\  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^**^  
  
A/N: Whew! I finished! Whaddya tink? And I'm leaving that last line up to y'all.. ::grins:: If you're a nice, unperverted person then they're JUST SNUGGLING!!!!! ^^;;;;;;;; Dun wanna spoil today's youth, do we?  
  
Daisy: Especially because you're part of it.  
  
Exactly. Now, go! Hit that thingy that says "Review!" You can review a fic even if you don't have a ff.net account! ::watery anime eyes:: Please? PWEEEESEE?! If you don't I'll sic my rabid broken CD players on you! Or worse, I'll sic MY BROTHER! BWAHAHAHAHA-*cough* *hack* *wheeze* 


End file.
